Kids, Megaphones, and Robotic Bears Oh my!
by High Calibur X
Summary: You all know Komaru Neagi right? What if she wasn't born a girl, but instead a guy. Yes, I know its one of those gender benders but this one I've had on my mind since I saw the game. So I hope you enjoy what I've presented to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

 **Normal _life_** **?**

I've always wondered what the rest of the world looked like, who knows what it had in store. Thrilling adventure, awesome locations, and VERY delicious food. I've really wanted to see what sushi tasted like, I heard so much about it that I soon became curious. Well, sucks to be me then, considering the world I've gotten used to living in, that world being a 3-story apartment. Right now you're probably thinking how I would think that living in a cozy apartment would be bad luck, one thing I forgot to mention was, I'm a prisoner. The front door with locks that are impossible to break and the windows and screen door fitted with metal bars that you would see in a prison cell.

...

I stood in front of the door, began to stretch my arms and legs, prepared for a running start.

 _"Ok, here we GO!"_

I charged the door as fast as I could, landed a heavy punch, began hammering repeatedly on the door with every ounce of strength I had.

 _"HEY, LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GUT YOU ALL LIKE LITTL-"_

Banging on the door and shouting empty threats was starting to become my daily routine, I'd spend 12 minutes each day pounding on the large piece of metal like it was my worst enemy. It was pointless effort, but it did provide a great source of exercise. Though I didn't like the people who locked me up here, they weren't evil. In fact, they supplied me with 3 meals a day and plenty of refreshments. They gave me new clothes when I needed them and magazines so I would have at least an idea on what was happening out in the world. The only thing that they didn't let me do was watch T.V., the only thing that was on there was Earth just spinning around and around, doing and showing nothing else. I had to create a lot of hobbies in order not to scum to boredom, and beating the door everyday was one of those hobbies.

Okay, I think thats enough for today, now on to the magazines. I didn't have a lot of magazines, but some were at least enough to keep me occupied, I would always get a new addition of the fashion magazine everyday. I wasn't the least bit interested in fashion, but seeing what Junko Enoshima says about the types of clothes she likes and what she suggests always intrigued me for some reason.

 **DING**

 _"Hold on I'll be right there"_

That was the bell signaling that my breakfast had arrived, and I was excited for today's menu. Eggs, biscuits, and gravy is my favorite breakfast meal to start the day with. I mean, who wouldn't want this stuff right. I had no shortage of food and water, I had a comfy bed, stuff to read, and a nice apartment. What else could anybody ask for, but it was not the life for me. I had long gotten used to this. I wanted something more, something that they've never given me. Freedom. I wanted to get out of here and see the world, meet new people, and eat all kinds of foods that I've never even had before. Someday, I'll get out of this place, someday they'll set me free, someday they'll-

Before I took a bite out of my biscuit, I heard the door knob jiggling. It wasn't ten minutes past breakfast and somebody looked like they were trying to get in. This confused me for a second, before I realized that someone could have snuck in, found out where I was, and was here to bust me out. I had never been so happy in my entire life, without hesitation, I bolted for my path to freedom, and began hitting it to let them know I was here.

 _"HEY, I'M IN HERE. OPEN THE DOOR. I'VE BEEN STUCK MY ENTIRE LIFE AND I'M TIRED OF IT. I'M TIRED OF BEING LOCKED IN THIS HELLHOLE. SO PLEASE HURRY AND OPEN THE DO-_

 **SHINNG**

Instead of being greeted by my rescuer, I was greeted by three huge, very long, and very sharp claws that had pierced straight through the door. I watched as they raked down the door as if it was paper, creating a small window into the hallway.

"Wha- what is-"

As I looked through the three holes the claws created, so terrified that I was shaking, a bright glowing red eye was staring right back at me. It glimmered a little brighter for a second, acknowledging that it sees me. Which was enough to make me shout in terror as I quickly backed away from the door. I was so scared I didn't know what to do, I never expected anything like this to happen, I didn't even know what was going on. It only got worse when the hinges on the door snapped, and the claws pulled the door off and into the dark hallway. I then heard squeaking, no I'm not kidding, the thing started to walk in with a squeak in its step. As it creeped in, I began to see the cause of my fear. It was a giant bear, white on one side and black on the other. The white side looked like a normal teddy bear, but the black side had the red eye I saw earlier, and smile that a creepy killer would have. I looked at it's paws which had the claws it used to tear off the door with little effort, the same claws I could only guess that be used on me next. No words could describe what I was feeling at that moment, saying that I was terrified would be the biggest understatement of the century. The bear then looked me with it's menacing red eye, it looked like it was studying me. Then it gave a creepy mechanical chuckle and charged straight for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

 **Going downhill**

* * *

 **"What the hell is going on here!?"**

The freaking bear walked toward me with its claws drawn. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Here I was living in this comfy prison reading magazines, eating my breakfast and then Winnie the Pooh from hell comes and tears down the door, the very same door I've been trying to bust down for years, like it was nothing. So much for living a normal everyday life right?

 **"What in the hell ar-WOAH!"**

I narrowly ducked under its swipe before backing up to the other side of the kitchen table. It started to run towards me, very slowly. Seeing how it wasn't going that fast, I baited it to one side then quickly made a run for the now open door. My first order of business was to find an elevator, while the idea sounded simple enough, it would've been easier if the freaking building wasn't on FIRE! Seriously, where did this come, it also didn't help that it only gave me one way to go. Not to mention that mechanical nightmare was chasing me down. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that this was happening to me of all people. Life must really hate me right now.

Luckily, I was faster than the stupid thing, but the sooner I find the elevator, the sooner I got away from whatever it was, the better. As I rounded a corner, I could hear laughter, laughter coming from the bear. Great, just when I thought it couldn't get anymore creepy. I finally found the elevator, and the only area that wasn't on fire. I pushed the button that would get me down to the lobby level. But, in typical elevator fashion, it was taking its sweet ass time getting to where I was.

 **"Oh you've got to kidding me, SERIOUSLY YOU'RE DOING THIS NOW!?"**

Then I heard a ding.

 **"Finally, now to get ou-uh..."**

The elevator opened to reveal a man wearing glasses, holding a megaphone, and five other guys with black suits and sunglasses. I opened my mouth to say something just as the bear that seemed hell bent on making sliced calamari finally caught up to me.

I then turned to the glasses guy who then faced the megaphone straight at my face, which caused me to instinctively duck, as I added another weird thing to my list. A glowing blue ball began to form inside the megaphone before launching itself straight at the bear, which exploded leaving only its head remaining. So, killer bears, fire completely out of nowhere, and now this. What else is there to-

" **Komaru Naegi, correct?"**

The glasses guy approached me as his friends went on ahead to check out the area. Where the fire seemed to have miraculously vanished for reason.

 **"Uh...yeah?"**

 **"Future Foundation 14th division, Byakuya Togami"**

 **"Future Foundat- wait a-"**

 **"Don't get the wrong idea"** Byakuya interrupted. **"We're not the ones who trapped you here. In fact, we're here to rescue you. The Future Foundation received Intel that there was a captive in this apartment building. It looks like that information was correct, however it never said anything about this vermin showing up."**

Byakuya then walked towards the head of the bear with a face that was practically screaming hate. I was, of course, left confused.

 **"What is _he_ doing here, I thought we seen the last of that dreaded Monokuma."**

 **"Hold on, you know what this thing is?!"**

He seemed to be ignoring me as he continued.

 **"The timing is just too perfect first the riots break out as soon as we- no, they were probably waiting for us. That information was to lead us here as a trap."**

 **"Uh, hello, RIOTS?! What riots?! Care to explain what's going on and how you know about this thing?!"**

Byakuya looked at me, surprised at what I just said.

 **"You mean to tell me that you know nothing of this bear"**

I shook my head. He then scoffed and shook his head.

 **"Well, aren't you lucky. I should probably explain everything, but now's not the time. We have more pressing matters to deal with."**

Before I could ask what he was talking about, a yell of pain came from one of the men in black. And just when I thought one Monokuma was bad, how about dozens of them pouring from the ceiling like a swarm of insects right on top of Byakuya's team. Tearing them to shreds, biting their heads off, and downright slicing and dicing the hell outta them.

 **"Ooohhh you've got to be f***ing kidding me, what the hell are we going to do against those things?!"**

While I was sick of all this shit happening to me, Byakuya, on the other hand, looked totally nonchalant about the whole situation, like he's seen something like this before.

 **" _I_ will remain here, _you_ should leave."**

He then tossed me a replica of the exact same gun he used to obliterate the Monokuma.

 **"This is a hacking gun, it shoots out program codes via electromagnetic waves. As you no doubt saw from the test shot, it seems to have an effect on these Monokumas. You're on your own from here."**

 **"Wait! What?! Why?!"**

 **"Because after seeing these things, I simply cannot ignore them. They are reminders of what I had to go through. Now, if you mind, I'm busy."**

 **"Hold on, where do I go?"**

 **"I have a member of Future Foundation stationed at a restaurant across the street, tell him I sent you and he'll take care of the rest."**

 **"Shit! Watch out!"**

One of the Monokumas finally noticed us and leaped for its prey, Byakuya simply aimed for its head and fired. Leaving a result the same as the first.

 **"Just go, you're only going to get in the way."**

While I didn't want to admit it, what he said was true. I wouldn't be much help, as much as I wanted to, I've been a wuss my entire life. I would always try to act tough most of the time, but putting me in a situation like this is all you would have to do make me wimp out. Without arguing, I got in the elevator and pressed the button. Looking back at the man who saved my life, fighting off the mechanized beasts before the elevator doors closed. I was pissed, not only at everything that's happened to me in the span of ten minutes, but at myself. I couldn't build up any courage to help out Byakuya. He saved my life and the way I repay him is leave him for dead. But I had to remind myself, it was his choice to stay behind. He must have a real vendetta against this 'Monokuma'. I remembered what he told me, someone who could help me was at the restaurant across the street. I just had to get there and all of this will be over.

...

Remember when I said I wanted to know what the world looked like outside my apartment, well I now regret ever saying that. As soon as I got outside, I took a minute to catch my breath before spotting the restaurant across the street. But, as soon as I looked down the street, I saw what would be described as absolute hell. Monokumas everywhere, killing everyone. Bodies in a bloody heap on the ground. Cars rolled over, on fire, or both. A Monokuma was on top of a car not too far from me. Stabbing away at the driver through the roof. I completely lost it, I bolted for the restaurant, past all the death and destruction, muttering the word 'shit' to myself all the way there.

I got to the restaurant, only to find everyone in it eating there peacefully like nothing was happening. To say this confused me would be the biggest understatement of the f***king centu-

 **"Hello"** Greeted the cashier. **"Welcome to Pig boy's Diner, table for one?"**

 **"Uh..no, how about A PHONE CALL TO THE COPS!"**

 **"I,I'm sorry? I don't understand."**

 **"THERE ARE KILLER BEARS EVERYWHERE, KILLING EVERYONE, DESTROYING EVERYTHING. AND YOU MORONS ARE EATING YOUR F***ING FOOD WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD!"**

 **"Sir, could you please calm down, you're upsetting the customers."**

 **"WHO GIVES A SHIT, THERE ARE KILLER BEARS OUT THERE AND PRETTY SOON THERE GOING TO FIND FIGURE OUT WE'RE HERE!"**

At this point, I completely forgot about what Byakuya said about someone stationed here and concerned why these people were COMPLETELY oblivious to what was going on outside. From her look, the cashier lady looked like she had enough of me so she finally gave into my demands.

 **"Alright, alright I'll call them. Just calm down okay?"**

 **"Finally, about damn time."**

The cashier finally picked up her phone and was on the line with the police, talking about a suspicious boy yammering on about killer bears. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to finish her sentence as said killer bears burst through a window, bringing the cashier to the ground. Fear quickly took over me as I ducked behind the counter, watching the woman I was just talking to fall in a puddle of blood right in front of me, lifeless eyes staring back into mine.

Chaos erupted as Monokumas entered the all-you-can-kill-buffet as people died left and right. Some fought back, but in the end it was futile. The T.V. above was showing the news channel as the reporter was warning everybody about the riots going on and to seek refuge as soon as possible. Well, that was easier said then done. I watched on as Monokuma after Monokuma slaughtered every living thing in their path. I felt so helpless, I was too scared to do anything, there was nothing I could do.

That was when I looked at the gun that Byakuya gave me. As I was holding it, I felt something.

 **"What is this feeling?"**

I looked at my gun again, whatever it was, I felt it even stronger than before. For the first time in my entire life, I wasn't scared. I wasn't terrified about robotic killer bears anymore, no, I was pissed. I stood up and aimed my hacking gun at the closest Monokuma.

 **"HEY, ASSHOLE."**

The Monokuma turned to look at me, only receive a glowing blue ball to its ugly ass face, causing it to blow up right on the spot. I wasn't train to shoot any type of firearm, but shooting this thing felt...

 **"Awesome"**

The gun was amazing, shooting every bear in sight felt exhilarating. I made my way through the restaurant, cleaning out every bear I could find. The last one stopped stabbing its latest victim and charged me. Normally, I would've been afraid for my life, but with the gun, it felt like all fear left me. So I stood my ground, aimed, fired, and the Monokuma was destroyed.

 **"Wow, that felt great."**

I felt proud of myself, I managed to conquer my fears on my own. It was like courage hit me like a semi truck. That was when I remembered the people, who were now all dead. Again, I had the horrible privilege of watching people die, and I couldn't do anything about.

 **"Damn it, I was too slow."**

As I was looking around, one question came to mind. One I didn't bother to think about before.

 **"Just where the did these things come from, who would want to do this, and why?"**

That when I heard a giggle, not from a Monokuma, but on the T.V.

 **"What the hell!?"**

I looked up to see the news reporter's corpse along with...a ten year old girl with pink pigtails? What was it about a dead body that she found so funny? That was when the corpse started to move, great, first robotic killer bears and now zombi-

 **"RRRRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH IM A ZOMBIE RRRRAAARGGHH I'M GONNA EAT YA!**

Just when I thought things couldn't get more messed up, a boy with red hair and headphones, who like he was eight, was now **playing** with the corpse. Along with this kid who has way too much plaster on his face.

The pink haired girl pretended to be scared. **"Oh no, please don't eat me mister zombie."**

 **"Hey Masiru?"** The plastered boy asked. **"Do zombies really roar like that? I'm really confused."**

You're not the only one.

The red haired boy, now known as Masiru, answered. **"Who cares Jataro, didn't I tell you, style is everything.**

They then began to chase the girl around with the body, running back and forth across the screen, and laughing and having the time of lives. Until the pink haired girl stepped in front the camera.

 **"Ah ah ah"** In a sing-song tone. **"Child porn is a no no."**

Child porn!? What playing with a dead body have to do with child pornography. She then sat down on the news counter as a blue haired boy, who looked slightly older than the rest of them with two long strands of hair sticking out of his scalp, stepped into view.

 **"What are you doing, try to be serious. We're supposed to be broadcasting about our new paradise, and here you are playing with a demon's corpse."**

Wait, did he just call that news reporter a demon?

The one called Masiru simply laughed.

 **"Huh? What was that? You wanna play too Nagisa?"**

Despite Nagisa's protests, he and the pink haired girl were chased by Masiru and Jataro pushing the corpse around the table until Nagisa tripped causing everyone to fall into a dog pile of laughter. Then, yet another kid, a green haired girl who looked to be the youngest, made her debut on screen, but something about her was different. One reason being that she was on a wheelchair, and she appeared to be calm and collected, which made her weird and creepy. She stopped dead center in front of the camera. As pinky and Masiru continued to chase each other, the wheelchair girl gave a speech using words a kid her age wouldn't be able to pronounce.

 **"Citizens of Towa City, we are the Warriors of Hope. This town, is home to garbage and criminals who never treat children fair. So, that is why we decided that we will establish a paradise. A paradise of children, for children, by children. And in order to make this paradise a reality, you adults will no longer be needed. With our army of Monokumas at our command, we will get rid of all the adults in Towa City. Anyone who wishes to fight back, go ahead, it won't end well. That is all I have to say. Goodbye."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue**

 **Life's a pain in the ass**

...

 **"What the f***"**

That was all I could say after witnessing what I just saw. The concept was freaking unbelievable, considering what happened to me very recently. Killer robotic bears doing nothing but turning the entire city into the second hell. You wouldn't be able to walk one inch without seeing Monokumas and corpses all over the place. Buildings were coming down, cars were demolished, it was just a huge chaotic mess. And the ones who were behind all of that?

Kids. Little, no more than ten year old, freaky little kids.

I sat down to get my thoughts together. I was still struggling with the fact that LITTLE KIDS were the reason everyone was dying.

 **"Man, this day just had to get even worse didn't it? Come to think of it, I would've been better staying in the apartment."**

That was when I remembered what Byakuya said. I face palmed, how did I forget about something like that?

 **"That's right, he said there was someone around here. But where the heck is he?"**

After walking around, I spotted a guy, wearing a suit and sunglasses, sitting against the back entrance.

 ** _"Let's see, black suit, sunglasses. If that doesn't scream Future Foundation I don't what does."_**

I walked up to him, getting a closer look, he wasn't really in the best of shape.

 **"Ah...hrn..."**

 **"Hey, you alright?"**

The guy jumped a little, probably not expecting any body to be still alive after all this.

 **"What are...you doing here? You...need to...leave."**

 **"Well, I was told by this Byakuya guy, that there was someone stationed here who could help me."**

 **"That's...right, then you...must be the cap...tive. Hurry...go through this door, there's...a helicopter...waiting for you...down the street. You have to go...now."**

 **"Hold on, what abo-"**

 ** _CRASH_**

All of a sudden, three Monokumas burst through a window.

 **"Oh shit"**

I draw my gun, but then many more Monokumas burst each window, one after the other. They menacingly walked toward us, claws drawn, ready to stab anything that moved. The situation was getting worse by the minute, we were surrounded.

 **"Go", the guy exclaimed,"get out of here"**

 **"No, we're both getting out of here, come on, let's go."**

 **"I can't"**

He then showed me his leg, where it was obvious that a bone was not where it was supposed to be.

 **"I'll just slow you down, you need to leave...now!"**

Why does everyone I meet get themselves killed, it was just stupid. I didn't want accept it, but trying to bring this guy with me would get us both get both killed. I wanted to stay and fight, but the Monokumas just kept coming. There was no end to them. I had no choice but to run like a coward again.

 **"I'm sorry about this"**

 **"Don't worry about me, just run."**

Hesitantly, I ran through the door, pausing to the guy one last time. He was bringing the bear's attention on him, sacrificing himself to give me a chance to escape.

 **"I'm very sorry about all this."**

With that, I ran back out to the chaos

...

Outside was just as I left it. Monokumas, corpses, fire. Yep, everything was still the same. Not wanting to bring every Monokuma's focus on me, I made a beeline to where that guy said the helicopter was. Finally locating it at a children's playground, I ran as fast as I could. Wanting to get out of the city as soon as possible. I saw four more Future Foundation members ready to get in the chopper. I shouted to get their attention.

 **"Hey wait, don't leave yet!"**

They stopped and noticed me, then noticed the hacking gun holstered on my belt loop.

 **"Where did you get that?"** , the only female of the group asked.

I took a moment to catch my breath before explaining.

 **"A guy named Byakuya Togami gave me this, he told me to go to the restaurant down the street to get help from a guy who was stationed there. But then w** **e were surrounded by Monokumas...and he...made himself a distraction so that I could escape."**

The guy then looked towards the woman, who nodded in conformation that I was okay. They both turned their attention back to me.

 **"What is you name?"** , he asked.

Wiping the sweat off my face, I answered.

 **"It's Komaru...Komaru Naegi."**

 **"I see"** the woman stated. **"So the information was correct."**

 **"What about Byakuya Togami, what happened to him?"**

 **"He...covered for me while I escaped from the apartment."**

 **"Of course"** said the woman **"I wasn't able to contact him, so I assumed he was in trouble. But, Byakuya has been known to get out of tight situations, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."**

She seemed confident that their third in command would not be brought down so easily.

 **"I'm still confused, who exactly are you guys? What is Future Foundation?"**

 **"Alright"** the guy replied. **"But we gotta be quick, Future Foundation is an organization to help people recover after the _incident._ You know what I'm talking about?"**

Of course, I didn't. **"Uh...no."**

 **"It happened almost immediately after your imprisonment. It's what was known as _The biggest_** ** _, most awful, most tragic incident in human history._ And it wasn't just an incident, it ripped society apart. It soon turned into a global catastrophe, and then a war broke out, it affected almost every country. All of that, was included in _The biggest, most awful, most tragic incident in human history._ The world was falling apart, but during all that chaos, we made it our mission to restore hope to the world in any way we can."**

I stood there for a moment in silence. Jeez, all that happened why I was locked up? I was suddenly glad I wasn't able to get out during all those years.

 **"Are you alright?"** The woman asked.

" **Yeah, it's just...crazy...you know? It's...quite a lot to take in."**

 **"Anyway"** the guy continued. **"A corporation, by the name of Towa Group, played a huge part in rebuilding the world. Most of the world was heavily occupied with pollution, but Towa Group created an air purifier for this city, that helped clean air a massive quantities at a time, three months after the alert to stay indoors was sent out. But even now, people are still gunning for it."**

The woman then continued the story.

 **"But that's not the only reason people want to get here so badly, this city...is one of the most unaffected city on the planet. Which is why we hold a high interest in this city, but these riots were not what we anticipated. Apparently, they were caused by these children who call themselves _The Warriors of Hope,_ we've seen their broadcast only a few minutes ago."**

My thoughts went back to that morbid image of those little kids playing with the dead news reporter, I was probably never going to forget that.

 **"Yeah, I saw it too, but I'm still baffled about how these kids are behind all this."**

 **"Honestly"** the man replied. **"We don't have any idea whatsoever, how they got their hands on those Monokumas is beyond us. It just...doesn't make any s**

 **"We need more Intel"** the woman stated. **"But getting out of here is our number one priority."**

I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

 **"You're right, we need to hurry, we won't last long if we stay here. And what about my family, are they alright?"**

The guy was about to speak up, but the woman silenced him with a raise of her hand.

 **"Quiet"** she commanded. **"What was that?...do you hear that?"**

Everyone listened carefully, after a few seconds I started to hear...singing? It sounded like a happy tune little kids wou-...oh shit.

 **"Over there."** One of the members pointed to the source of the sound. It turned out to be a little kid sitting on a giant sand castle...with a helmet that looked awfully similar to those Monokumas.

 **"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."**

 **"No you're not."** The guy and the rest of his colleagues confirmed that they saw the Monobrat too. Only a few seconds later, a ton of Monokumas appeared behind him. This day just keeps getting worse.

 **"Get back"** A Future Foundation member commanded, before getting mauled by a Monokuma. I pulled my gun out and shot it off him, but it had already slit his throat, causing him to bleed to death. I cursed silently and opened fire on the incoming Monokumas, but there were too many of them. One of the guys told me to get to the chopper before we were overwhelmed. He pushed me in first, as he was about to get on, a Monokuma tackled him to the ground and continuously stabbed until he stopped moving. A Monokuma then tried to go for me, but thanks to the hacking gun I quickly took care of the problem, I then closed the door as quickly as I possibly could. I shouted towards the cockpit.

 **"HURRY UP AND TAKE OFF** **"**

The pilot started the engine, I let out sigh of relief. Pretty soon this will all be over. That was until I looked at the pilot flying the helicopter...which turned out to be a Monokuma. I hastily aimed my gun to dismember it before it could-. That was when the helicopter gave a sudden lurch, throwing me off balance...and took off into the skies above. I got up and looked outside the window...and saw the ground getting farther away every passing second.

I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. If I took the Monokuma out now, I would basically be shooting myself. Said Monokuma was having a fun time in the cockpit, playing around with the joystick like he was trying to beat a video game. I didn't know what that little bastard was up t-

 ** _CLANK_**

All the color seeped from my face as I witnessed the Monokuma tear the joystick off...sending the helicopter into a full on nosedive. The helicopter was accelerating at a high velocity, getting faster and faster as it went straight down. I grabbed onto something and held on for dear life. I saw the ground getting real close, I closed my eyes, as the helicopter and the ground met with a hard crash.

When I woke up, I felt pain all over my body. I crawled out of the wreckage, wandering how I survived a crash landing that devastating. While I was lucky to be alive, I was beginning to slowly lose consciousness as I was trying to stay awake. But then...it got worse. A Monokuma landed in front of me, as I looked around I saw a bunch of them land in a circle...surrounding me. I thought that this was the end for me. This is where I die, killed by bears controlled by freaky kids, not exactly the way I wanted to go. I then remembered my family, if they were still alive, how would they take my death. Mom...Dad...Makato...I hoped they were alright. I would miss them as much as they'll

miss me. Soon my world was enveloped in black, the thing I saw was the Monokumas slowly closing in on me.

...

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. I thought I was dead. But as I started to wake up, I felt that I was laying on a some kind of soft mattress. And then it hit me...how was I still alive? If I told anyone else that I survived a nosediving helicopter crash...they wouldn't believe me. That aside, I was still trying to wake up when I thought I heard someone.

 **"..ey...ou...okay...can you hear me."**

Why did that voice made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. Finally regaining my consciousness, I got up and took in my surroundings. I was in a metal-plated room on a comfy bed, why those Monokumas didn't kill me right I was at my most vulnerable, I would never know. I looked around until my eyes landed on the source of the voice. He was around my age,with gray scraggly hair, wearing a biker jacket, and a collar and chain around his neck. Just leaning against the doorway.

 **"Are you okay"** the guy asked. " **You sure do looked worn out."**

The way this guy was standing there kinda creeped me out, also with the fact that he could've been watching me in my sleep.

 **"Who're you?"**

The guy just gave a slight chuckle.

 **"Oh...you mean me? Why, I'm nobody. After all, I'm just a lousy servant."**

A servant? That probably meant I was captured by his master.

 **"What happened to you?"** I asked him. He sighed before continuing.

 **"I heard this city was the safest place on the planet, but then the riots started and I was captured by _them_. They were going to kill me, but after begging for my life, they let me live...as their servant. Man, I am fresh outta luck."**

My eyes widened as he said those words:them, they, and their? Oh please me he wasn't talking abou-

 **"Oh"** the servant continued. **"Im being rude aren't I. Well, that's enough about me, I want to know more about you."**

For some reason, I didn't like the way he smiled at me. He then brought his hands up into a thinking posture.

 **"Now tell me, are you truly tired after your near death experience...or are you afraid to wake up and face reality."**

Oh jeez, he's one of those creepy guys who spout out philosophical crap. Seriously, this guy was getting creepier by the second. He then continued to talk.

 **"I almost thought you'd never wake up. You were asleep for two whole days."**

Wait...WHAT!?

 **"Whoa whoa whoa, two days!? I've been out two whole days!?"**

I couldn't believe I was out that long. A helicopter nosedived into the ground, and the worst I get out of it is losing consciousness for two days!?

 **"That's right, two whole days. Which was enough for the whole world to change entirely. Yes...even our world can change...like chalk on a sidewalk. It's sits there like a work of art for everyone to see...only to get washed away by the rain."**

" _Okay, he's gotta cut that philosophy crap, I can't take it anymore_ "

 **"But"** oh great, he's got more to say. **"I bet your more worried about yourself, aren't you? You wondering what's going to become of you, now that you're trapped in this place."**

This guy just got more creepier, cause that's exactly what I was thinking.

 **"So, what IS going to happen to me now?"**

The servant stared at me for a ten seconds before sighing.

 **"What"** I asked, confused on why he did that. **"What'd I say?"**

 **"Oh"** he replied. **"I'm sorry, your reaction was just so...normal. It just caught me off guard for a second. Guess that means you're just a normal everyday protagonist."**

" _If he wasn't making any sense before...he definitely wasn't making any sense now. Seriously, what the hell is he talking about"_ All I could do was stare at him in confusion.

 **"Uh..."**

 **"Ah, but don't worry, the world is filled with people who have no character whatsoever. And the only person who deal with all those boring characters...is a boring character such as yourself. So for that...you get a free pass."**

 **"Okay...what the hell are talking about?"**

I just gave up on trying to make any sense of the words that were coming out of his mouth.

 **"Well, that's just my personal opinion, _they_ won't care about that at all. Which is why I'm going to have to give you a proper test."**

A test? A test for what?

 **But before I do that, I believe I have something that belongs to you."**

He walked over to me and handed me...my hacking gun!

 **"I'm sorry"** he said. **"But I borrowed it without permission, I just had to test it out for myself. It really is an amazing little contraption, isn't it? But it was a little...too powerful for my tastes. So I made some modifications...for game balance purposes."**

This guy was like the physical embodiment of confusion. Almost nothing of what he said made any sense.

 **"What the hell is a game balance!?"**

He ignored me and continued.

 **"Oh you don't have to worry, you'll be able to upgrade it later on."**

 **"Look, I have no idea, what the hell you're talking you're talking about."**

 **"I'm sorry, but it's about time to begin your test."**

He then walked towards the door and prepared to leave, before turning back to me.

 **"If you can safely get to where everyone is meeting...you pass."**

Everyone?

 **"Wait, what do you mean everyone."**

 **"You'll see when you get there. Oh, and you better keep your gun a secret when you get there...if you don't want to die that is. I'll be going on ahead, everyone is waiting."**

With that he walked out the door, as it closed and locked itself.

 **"Great Komaru, this is one fine mess you've gotten yourself into."**

I got up from my bed and looked around, noticing a present sitting in the corner, how come I didn't see that there before. I checked my gun, wondering what that servant meant by 'modifications'. I looked on the display screen, and saw the number

thirty-five. I fired a test shot and noticed that number had changed to thirty-four, it must be how many I have left. I finally went to the present and opened it, inside was what looked like a green computer chip. I picked it up and examined it, then noticed one of several slots in my gun. I then thought of something, I stuck the chip into one of the slots, then the screen lit up with a green color.

 _"Move acquired"_

An electronic voice indicated I got the 'move bullet' which, from what the display screen showed, allowed me to activate any electrical device I shot at. I looked at the light next to the door which turned red when the door locked itself.

 **"Hm...I wonder.."**

I switched the gun to activate mode and shot the light, it turned green and the door opened.

 **"This could come in handy"**

I walked out into the hallway, at the end I saw a Monokuma...great. The screen lit up again, telling me that the red eye was a weak point. And if I hit it, the Monokumas go down with one shot. Also, if I hit the weak point, I'll get an extra bonus power shot. I decided to test it out, I took aim at the Monokuma and fired, although unlike before, it didn't die in one hit. The bear turned and ran at me with claws out, I shot at its weak spot and sure enough, it was knocked back and exploded. The gun felt different, it was a lot weaker than before, this must've been another one of those modifications the guy made. I then noticed something shiny on the ground, it was a coin. I picked it up, and the screen on the gun displayed a picture of the coin. Telling me that it had a currency of seventy-five. I didn't know what it was for, but I felt like I could use it later, so I held onto it.

I continued down the maze of hallways, another Monokuma was standing in my way, so I took care of him with a well placed shot to the eye. Second verse, same as the first. It exploded, I got the coin it dropped, and went on my way. I got to a cross section, a small room with a model of a strange symbol I never seen before, and three other hallways. As soon as I walked in, the hallways were blocked by metal gates, and a single Monokuma landed right behind me. I ducked under its swing before it got me, putting some distance between me and it so I could get a good shot. I took it out and looked around, spotting a red light on the wall. I switched to 'move' and activated the gate controls, but it only opened one leading to some stairs.

 **"Guess that means only one way to go."**

I made my way up to find a fancy looking door, which did not look like it belonged here. This must be where 'everyone' is meeting, remembering what the guy said, I put away my gun in the belt loop behind me. Hesitantly, I walked through the door...and immediately, all the color drained from my face.

It was those kids. From the broadcast. But only four of them were there: the plastered one named Jataro, the blue haired, serious one named Nagisa, the girl with pink haired pigtails, and the red haired one named Masiru.

 **"Wait, you're the kids that were on T.V."**

Masiru gave a little chuckle. **"Well, what do you know, I'm famous. If you wanna an autograph, I could sign your back for ya."**

 **"Uh...no"** I replied. **"I..."**

 **"I can only write with a chisel"** said Jataro. **"But I can still write on your back if you want"**

Uh...

That was when pink pigtails spoke up. **"We also accept sweets...BUT, never, and I mean never anything salty. Nobody should ever have to taste those disgusting things."**

 **"I've always wanted to drive a train"** said Jataro. **"But I can't, so I decided I want to be in a chimney instead."**

Okay, this kid says some pretty random stuff. Creepy. Meanwhile, the one known as Nagisa...didn't really say anything. He just stood there, starting at me. Then I heard the sound of small electric motors, as the green haired girl rode in and stopped in the middle of the group, looked at me, and smiled with the sweetest of smiles.

 **"Welcome big brother, we're so glad you're here"**

You know, if it wasn't for the fact that she wants all adults wiped off the face of the Earth, she would be really adorable. Not knowing what to think of this situation, I so eloquently stated...

 **"Uhhhh..."**

 **"Oh that's right"** green hair said. **"Big brother doesn't know us yet. I know, how about we introduce ourselves to our lovely guest."**

 **"How about we start with me"** said Masiru. **"Leader of the _Warriors of Hope_ , hero class, Masiru Daimon. I give it my all no matter what I do. My favorite class was P.E., so I got the title, li'l ultimate P.E. I know, I know, being the hero, the leader, and the li'l ultimate P.E. Is hard work. But there's no one better at the job than me."**

Even though he kept saying it, I didn't believe he was really the leader. From the broadcast on T.V., I always thought that the wheelchair girl was commanding the group.

 **"Hmpf"** said Nagisa. **"You keep calling yourself that, but you're not dignified enough to be a leader."**

 **"Hey"** Masiru shouted back. **"I _am_ the leader, we all agreed on it, remember?"**

 **"All you did was win at Rock, Paper, Scissors"** said pink pigtails.

 **"Now now"** wheelchair girl said. **"Masiru won fair and square, and he is the best leader there ever was."**

 **"See? I am the leader, no doubt about it."**

Nagisa just sighed. **"Fine, whatever, you're the leader. Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Nagisa Shingetsu, the sage of the _Warriors of Hope_ , I'm what you'd call the vice leader. I was known as _li'l ultimate social studies_ back in Hopes Peak elementary."**

 **"Hold on"** I finally spoke up. **"Hopes peak has an elementary school? Since when did that happen?"**

 **"Hah"** sighed Nagisa. **"Since the academy was established, jeez, I'd never thought I would see such ignorance. Anyway...Jataro, how about you go next."**

 **"Wait...me?"**

 **"Yes, you, introduce yourself."**

 **"H-H-Hold on, can I practice what I'm going to say first?"**

Nagisa, once again, sighed. **"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just hurry up."**

 **"O-O-Okay, uh...my name is Jataro Kemuri, uh...I'm the priest?"**

 **"And you are the li'l ultimate art, you make stuff for us, yada yada yada. Okay, moving on."**

Jeez, he did not seem to care what Jataro had to say at all. In fact, probably nobody in the group cares about him...I could kinda see why.

 **"Awwww no...I was going to say that...why didn't you let me finish."**

 **"Because"** pink pigtails decided it was there turn. **"You take too long, like an elephant's trunk, or a giraffe's neck, or waiting for a plane."**

 **"Uh.."** I just stood there confused, how could they be mass murderers, and still act like little kids?

 **"Anyway"** she continued. **"You don't have to worry about Jataro, he's a latchkey kid. So he's a little on the mental side, but that doesn't mean I hate latchkey kids. Some kids say they have magical powers, I mean don't you think it would be cool to be sent to a parallel universe! Oops sorry, I tend ramble a little bit."**

She gave a slight bow, and began her introduction.

 **"My name is Kytoko Utsugi, and I have the role of fighter. I was called li'l ultimate drama, but that was a loooonng time ago, so that's not important. My favorite is peeled chestnuts, oh, can you guess my least favorite food is...come on guess."**

 **"Um..."** I couldn't think much of anything, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

 **"Un...peeled chestnuts?"**

 **"Yep, I hate unpeeled chestnuts with a passion. And the funny thing about those two things is...there both chestnuts, doesn't that surprise you!?"**

 **"Uh...well...I..."**

 **"Oh, hey I found out about this really cool fact the other day that kangaroos are able to ju-"**

 **"KYTOKO!"** Nagisa interrupted. **"You're rambling again"**

 **"Oops, sorry hehehehe."**

 **"Anyway, last but most certainly not least, is Monaca."**

 **"Yaaay"** Monaca cheered. **"Now _I_ get to introduce myself to big brother"**

Monaca rolled up to me on her wheelchair, looking up at me with her big eyes

 **"Monaca is a Mage. Monaca was called li'l ultimate homeroom back in elementary.**

 **Do you know what homeroom is? Homeroom is the first hour of the day where everyone shares their thoughts. That's why, even in the _Warriors of Hope_ , I bring joy to everyone around me. You...are fimiliar with the _Warriors of Hope_ , right?"**

 **"Uh...no...but it would be of you to...clarify."** To be honest, I never really knew that much about the _Warriors of Hope_ besides them wanting to kill adults and build their paradise.

 **"The _Warriors of Hope_ heroes who save the world from demons." **Kytoko happily explained. **"Isn't that just awesome!?"**

Heroes? I couldn't believe what I just heard.

 **"So, you...guys make it your mission to...hunt down and...kill these demons?"**

 **"Y-Y-Yeah"** Jataro confirmed. "T **hat's what we do. But everyday I feel like I'm not wanted in this group."**

 **"And when we kill all those demons, I'll be king of this town"** Masiru yelled triumphantly.

 **"You're joking,right"**

 **"Joking?"** Nagisa's face hardened as soon as I said that. **"Are you saying that we're joking?"**

 **"Well, yeah...I mean you're just kids...to be doing something like at your current age is...unnatural."**

 **"Just...kids?"** said Nagisa.

All the kids, excluding Monaca, looked at me, very unhappy about what I just said.

 **"Yeah, you shouldn't be doing this. You say that you're heroes, but heroes don't go and kill innocent people"**

 **"Well"** sighed Kytoko. **"That's just too bad, even though you're not quite there yet, it looks like you're still a demon."**

 **"Kids and adults are two different categories...the power structure is still the same, only...the roles are now switched. With our Monokumas at our disposal, we will eradicate all the demons in the world. And you...you'll just be slaughtered like the rest of them."**

 **"Slaughtered like a pig"** Jataro exclaimed, laughing maniacally. **"Blood spouting out of you like a bloody water fountain, a-a-and your intestines tossed everywhere like confetti, or-"**

 **"Oh you be quiet Jataro"** Kytoko interrupted. **"If you keep on going, he'll think we're joking. Hey, that rhymed, hehehehe."**

 **"How did you even get those Monokumas, how are you even controlling them?"**

 **"Ha, like we're telling _you_ " **said Masiru.

 **"And as for how we control them, that's thanks to Monaca's magic"** explained Nagisa.

 **"Yeah, that's our mage!"** cheered Masiru. **"She doesn't even need magic circles to do the awesome things she does!"**

Monaca turned around to face them, happy about all the praise she was receiving.

 **"Aww, thank you everyone, you're all so sweet to me."**

I couldn't stand to listen anymore, they sounded way too happy to kill everybody.

 **"NO, ALL OF YOU JUST KNOCK IT THE F*** OFF!"**

Monaca turned back to me. **"I'm...sorry?"**

 **"Don't you realize what you're saying...the idea of kids killing adults is bad enough already. Just stop what you're doing!"**

 **"We won't stop until we completed our paradise"** said Nagisa.

 **"Yeah"** Masiru cheered. **"We'll kill every one of those pathetic demons. With them gone, there'll be no school, no homework, and no chores. Doesn't that sound awesome?"**

 **"The hell it does, you're all just insane! None of what you're saying is making any damn sense."**

 **"Who...f***ing...cares..."**

Those words caught me off guard, probably cause they came from Monaca herself. But she wasn't wearing her cute smile anymore...no...she looked downright pissed off. And then...she finally exploded.

 **"WHO! F***ING! CARES! IF! IT! DOESN'T! MAKE! ANY! SENSE!...IF! MONACA! WANTS! IT! MONACA! GETS! IT!...WHAT! PART! OF! THAT! DON'T! YOU! UNDER! STAND!"**

The rest of the _Warriors of Hope_ came to check on their mage.

 **"Oh no"** Masiru whispered to the rest of the group. **"Monaca's mad, nothing's never good happens when Monaca's mad."**

 **"Monaca"** exclaimed Nagisa. **"Don't worry, everything's going according to plan."**

 **"Y-Yeah"** said Jataro. **"If Monaca says so, then up is down and down is...uh.."**

 **"Please don't be mad Monaca"** pleaded Kytoko. **"We'll kill lots of adults for ya, doesn't that sound fun?"**

Masiru walked up to me with an angry expression.

 **"Look what you did, you made Monaca angry. That does it, now I'm going to hunt you down."**

 **"Hold on Masiru"** said Nagisa. **"I have an idea, how about we introduce him to our little...game."**

 **"Uh...game?"**

 **"Aw yeah!** Masiru exclaimed. **"That's an awesome idea."**

 **"It's a fantastic game"** explained Kytoko. **"It was Monaca who came up with it, after all."**

 **"It's called Demon Hunting!"** Cheered Masiru. " **It's where we release a demon, for this instance, you, into the city. And it's a race between us to see who takes it out first."**

 **"See Monaca"** Kytoko said. **"We're playing your super fun game, that you came up with. Doesn't that sound awesome?"**

Like a flip of a coin, Monaca went back to her cheerful self.

 **"Yes, that's wonderful. Come on, what're we waiting for? Let's hurry up and get this game started!"**

I didn't like the sound of that. First, they were killing adults to make their 'paradise', and now they're making a game out of it. And what made matters worse that the target was-

 **"You"** shouted Nagisa. **"Prepare the device"**

Wait a minute, what was h-. Suddenly, I felt something clamp down on my wrist. It was a black bracelet...with a red symbol resembling the eye of the Monokumas.

 **"Sorry"**

That voice. I turned my head to see...the servant.

 **"But, you're going to need this for the...game."**

 **"You?...What the hell is this?"**

I go to try and take it off.

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you"** the servant said. **"This is a wristband given to the targets of the game. Any tampering with it, or...messing with it, and you'll go 'boom'."**

 **"'BOOM'!? What the hell do you mean by 'boom'!?"**

Whenever the word 'boom' is used like that...it can't be anything good.

 **"Now we're ready"** said Jataro.

 **"Yeah"** Masiru cheered. **"Let's get this show on the road!"**

 **"Hold on, wait a minute, just wait a minute. If you just throw me back into that hellhole, I won't last long. I don't stand a chance against those things, I'll die too easily. I mean, where's the fun in that right?"**

 **"Ha"** Masiru laughed. **"That's a load of crap. How could get killed so easily, if you passed our little test?"**

I was about to say something, when the servant walked up to me.

 **"You did very well, evading those Monokumas, getting here without dying. Was it because of my...advice from earlier?**

Advice?...He didn't give me any advice. All he told me was to pass the test and not let them find out about...oh. Man, if it wasn't for this guy, I would be dead where I stood.

 **"Hey"** Masiru shouted. **"Who gave you permission to talk, you're just a lousy servant. Next time you talk, I'm stitching your mouth shut."**

 **"My apologies master, I promise never to do that again."**

The servant stepped off to the side, away from the group. And Masiru diverted his attention back to me.

 **"Alright, let's do this thing."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"What?"** Masiru asked.

 **"I asked why the f***are you doing this, what did I ever do to you?"**

The _Warriors of Hope_ looked at each other...the laughed. Laughed like they heard the most hilarious joke in the world. They just kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing until they finally turned back to me.

 **"We do it because it's fun, duh"** Masiru deadpanned.

 **"...That's it!?"**

 **"Yep"** Monaca confirmed. **"That's the oooonnnlllllyyyyy reason**

These kids...these kids kill adults for no real reason other than to fun. This just couldn't be real.

 **"You...sick...bastards. You can't do this!"**

Monaca only chuckled at the insult.

 **"Oh poor little Komaru Naegi. You can talk all you want, but the truth is, you have a say in this matter. You cannot choose your path. You'll only be falling, and falling, and falling into the dark abyss beneath you. The pull of gravity is strong Komaru...can't you feel it?"**

 **"What the hell you mean?"**

Masiru then spoke up. **"She means _this_!"**

The servant came over and put some kind of backpack on me.

 **"You might need this."** Then he walked away, leaving me confused.

 **"Why do I n-AAAAAHHHHH!"**

The floor beneath me turned out to be a trap door, which opened up, and I soon found myself falling once again. Looking down the hole, I could see the five little freaks smirking at me as I fell towards the city. I just kept falling, and falling, and falling, just like she said, until I felt something popped out of the backpack, and my decent slowed down immediately. I looked up to discover that it was a parachute, how considerate of them. I saw above me that I fell from some kind of airship, but I already had enough of questioning things. Life is sure a pain in the ass, this just had to happen to me of all people. Looking over the city, I knew from this point on, my life was going to be absolute hell.

...

 **Prologue end.**


	4. Bonus

Bonus

"N-NO, I-I WON'T DO IT, Y-YOU CAN'T MAKE ME."

A terrified Touko Fukawa was slowly inching away in fear. Why, you may ask?

"Touko, seriously, when was time you bathed. You smell like you were thrown in dumpster, then blended with the most disgusting thing in the world. Actually...no...that would smell better."

"But, the shower has no hot water. Have you even used that thing!? How can expect me to wash myself in what's basically a freezer!?"

"Look...Touko, one. Yes, I have, because it's the only working shower here. And two, because if we're going to be living together you're going to at least smell decent."

This was, at least, my third attempt to try and get Touko to take a shower. Being inside of a small hotel room has made her foul stench all the more noticeable. We've been in this hotel room forever, making this place a base of operations of sorts. Everyday, we'd wake up and go on patrols to try and take out any Monokumas that were still left in the city. And here I was, still trying to convince her not to be afraid of a little cold water. All my attempts up until now had failed. But, luckily, I had a brilliant trick up my sleeve that I was certain would work.

"You can't make me Komaru, I know you're too much of a gentleman to lay a hand on me. I am never taking a shower and that's final!"

"Touko, I'm giving you one more chance. All you have to do is go to the bathroom, turn on the water, and wash yourself off. It doesn't even have to be no longer than five minutes. Just take a quick shower and you're done."

"I-I already gave you my answer. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Well, I tried.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Ms. Fukawa." I said as I gave her a knowing smirk, which made her even more scared.

"W-What do you mean by that? What are you going to do?"

I answered her by walking over to the convenient bookshelf we had in the corner of the room and pulled out a book. A book that I found out she despised more than anything ever written. Once she saw what I was holding, her eyes opened wider than they possibly could.

"Is that- how, how did you get that!?"

"Funny story, I actually found this in the bookshelf a while after my second attempt. Remember when I asked what was your least favorite-no, most hated book you've had the greatest displeasure of reading."

"W-Why would you have such a hideous piece of garbage in the same space as me?"

"Simple, Touko. I'm going to sit on this lovely couch and read this lovely book out loud until you change your mind."

"No, you're bluffing. YOU'RE BLUFFING!"

"Am I, am I really."

With that I opened it up and began to read.

"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in- "

As I was reading, Touko was cramming her hands as hard as she could against her ears. Struggling to block the sound of my words seeping into her ear lobes.

"No, NO STOP. LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, LA LA LA."

I stopped where I was, clearly I wasn't quite getting to her yet. So I got up and started walking over to her, and continued to read.

"In the Olympic Peninsula of -"

"NO, STOP IT, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. LA LA LA I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU LA-"

"IT RAINS ON THIS INCONSEQUENTIAL TOWN MORE THAN ANY OTHER PLACE-

As I continued to put her through my torturous reading session, a thought popped into my head that Touko just might pull out her taser and go all genocider on me. But I knew she cared about me too much to let HER hurt me. But as we were yelling at the top of our lungs...

BEEP BEEP

I stopped reading to hear what that noise was, but I couldn't hear anything over Touko's shouting.

"What's that?"

"NO, NOT FALLING FOR IT KOMARU, LA L-"

"No seriously, quiet."

I looked over to the source of the noise, which was a tablet indicating that someone was trying to contact us. We already knew who it was. Touko let out a surprised gasp.

"IT'S BYAKUYA!"

Like a Black Friday shopper, Touko leapt for the device knocking over in the process. While I was a little ticked that it interrupted my attempt to finally get Touko in the shower, whatever task Togami had for us was obviously more important than Touko's personal hygiene. Touko was excited to see him again, but not as obsessed as before. As she got to know me during our adventure, she started to get out of her shell and became one of the best friends I've ever had. Touko turned on the tablet and the screen soon displayed one of the founders of the future foundation.

"Komaru, Touko. What is your current situation?"

"Hey Togami, nothing much, we're just chilling out in a city infested by Monokumas" I explained.

"It's so good to see you again Byakuya."

"It's a good thing you two are still alive. But listen, and listen carefully. Komaru, I have news about your brother."

...

This is something I thought of as soon as I saw the end of episode 6 of DR3, I'm so excited after episode 7 that I can't wait for more.

Anyways, I was considering of scraping this current story and turn it into a self-insert fanfic, switching out Komaru with me. I feel like that would make for a more interesting story. So that's why I want to know what everyone else thinks. Do you guys enjoy my current story, or do you like the self-insert idea? Vote your choice and I'll see you later. Also, sorry for the extremely long wait.


End file.
